


The Consequences of Teleportation

by Vegavis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Grinding, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, netossa uses her nets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegavis/pseuds/Vegavis
Summary: 4 Times Glimmer teleported into another couple's most intimate moments + 1 Time she teleported into her ownFEATURING:-Micah's Relaxation Technique-Netossa's Nets-Mermista's Strong Hips-Adora's Massive Dick-A Strap-On named Enchanta
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	The Consequences of Teleportation

Angella was having a moment, she must admit. She knew Glimmer would inherit some of the moonstone's power, she had felt her connection with it weaken slightly on the day of her birth. What Angella hadn't known, or at least was hoping not to be the case, was that Glimmer would be a tiny toddler who had learned to teleport before she even walked.

It was stressful, she was the absolute ruler of the entire planet and yet her greatest task in her almost century of living was caring for this tiny pink gremlin who could vanish into thin air in the blink of an eye.

What if Glimmer blinked into a wall, or a hundred feet into the air, or into the middle of the ocean? How would Angella even know it had happened? Would she be calling her name in the hallways, hours after her first and only child had become a splat on the pavement?

The thoughts were making her a little queasy.

Adding onto the stress pile, they had lost all contact with the Scorpion Kingdom and had heard reports of military activity outside of the Fright Zone. The Horde had seemingly appeared out of nowhere a decade ago, impossibly advanced in military might and technological advancements. With a small army, they had conquered the mighty Scorpions in a quick and bloody battle and held the Royal Family hostage as a puppet government. The occupation was brutal, but the Scorpions were a rough and violent race and it was hard to rally the other kingdoms in support of them. Now it may very well be too late.

Needless to say, Angella was already a bit frazzled, and Glimmer biting too hard while breastfeeding just felt like life kicking dirt in her eyes.

"Woah, mommy's grumpy" said the familiar voice of her King, "does my baby girl want nappy time?"

Glimmer gave an impressive stink eye for a toddler and continued her greedy suckling on her mom's breast.

"Hey, when the day moon goes to bed, then so does the baby! Come on now" he coos as he lifts her up. She reaches for her mom and lets out a sad cry but snuggles up deep into her father's chest and falls asleep almost immediately.

Angella laughed, "why doesn't she ever cry with you?"

Micah smiled, "she just loves me more, obviously."

Angella rolled her baggy eyes and watched Micah walk out into the baby's room to put Glimmer to sleep. The weight of the day was heavy on Angella's mind and body, her muscles kept taught and her jaw held tightly. She tried to lay down, but the tenseness of her shoulders betrayed her, and she squirmed under her convers in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

The lights flicked off and Micah slid into bed behind her, he still smelled faintly of dust and paper from his day of combing through the archives on any data that could help against the threat of a coming war. He wasn't a particularly good big spoon, mainly because of her massive wings and a good foot on him in regard to height, but she moaned in delight as his hands worked the tightness out of her shoulders.

"Feel good?" He teased.

"Better than you can imagine," she replied.

His hands worked their way down her back, pulling up her sleep shirt and sliding between her wings as he massaged out the knots and kinks in her spine. They eventually met her hips, digging in between the bones and freeing the pent-up stress she had stored.

"Wow, you're tight."

She turned around to face him in bed, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. "Thanks, but you probably shouldn't have done that" her voice came out deep and husky.

"Oh" he recognized that tone immediately, but decided to play along "and why would that be?"

It had been so long, Angella could count the times they've had sex since Glimmer was born on one hand. This particular dry spell was at least a few months. She needed this bad, and the beautiful silence the couple found themselves in did more for her libido than the actual foreplay.

"Because now you'll have to finish the job."

Micah lightly laughed at her teasing; she was a good eighty years older than him, yet she was a worse flirt than some of the girls in magic school.

"We'll have to be quick" he reminded her, there's a reason they rarely get time to themselves.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Happy to take the lead, Micah pushed Angella onto her back and straddled her hips. She giggled as he worked her shirt up her body, past her breasts, and over her head. It remained bunched on her elbows, binding her arms together and above her head, an improvised version of what they could get up to before the parenting monkey wrench.

Micah fondled her tits, relaxing away the soreness from being so swollen. He gently squeezed a nipple, releasing a small gush of milk. His hands worked their way to her stomach, admiring her petite figure and tracing his fingers over her stretch marks.

Angella closed her eyes and relished in the warmth of his touch. It wasn't as hot and frantic as some of her favorite memories, but his caring hands felt like a warm sauna melting the stress away. When her eyes opened, she basked in the sight of her husband. His muscles had softened over the past few months, she eyed the way his stomach folded in on itself while he bent down to massage her chest from his position on top of her. Most important however was the sizable bulge growing in his briefs, poking into her hip, and begging for release.

She worked a hand out of the shirt and reached forward to take hold of it, Micah's breath hitching in surprise. Her fingers slid underneath his waistband, brushing the tips against his member as her thumb drew slow circles where the bulge was most obvious.

Getting the message, he sat up on his knees. She lowered his briefs, exposing his hard cock to the bedroom's air. When the garments reached as far as they could past his thighs, he rolled to the side, pulling them off and flinging them to the floor. Angella took this opportunity to finally remove her shirt and pull off her own pajama pants before Micah was back on top, both now in the complete nude.

Angella spit in her hand and began rubbing the king's member. His breathing deepened and he met her eyes, "Angie, I'm going to need a lot more than that."

She leaned forward, pushing him back off her hips. Grabbing her own knees, she fell back to the bed, legs splayed and pussy exposed. Micah licked his lips and pressed forward, lining his dick up to her entrance.

"Wait" she said, "use a protection spell."

Micah laughed, "learned your lesson, huh?"

Angella gave him a lighthearted shove, "If we do have a second kid, I actually want to be prepared this time."

Micah smiled, "life is full of happy accidents," and cast the spell. His penis glowed a light blue for a moment, and then returned to normal. He lined himself back up and wasted no time sliding in, eliciting a loud moan from his wife.

"Oh, fuck, more of that please."

He complied, slowly sliding in and out and keeping up a rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his back and threw her head back into her pillow. Gasps, moans, and exhales escaped her mouth with each rhythmic push.

Embarrassingly, Micah could already feel himself getting close. It was always a power trip fucking her like this, something about the stoic and mighty Queen of Etheria moaning his name underneath him that didn't let him last long.

Angella on her own side was feeling the end approaching too, the sex was a little quick and a little dry, but the sweet relief was something she was desperately craving.

Micah leaned down and kissed her, stifling his own moans as he thrust harder. Angella reached her orgasm first, biting hard on his lips as her inner walls spasmed around his dick. The sensation drove him over the edge as he came inside.

They laid there, motionless except for their heavy breathing, absorbing each other's body heat.

The moment came to a screeching halt when they heard the immediately recognizable sound of sparkling magic. Without hesitation Micah flung himself off his wife and pulled the covers over the both of them. Standing in the center of the room was little Glimmer, she held out her hand and opened and closed it. "Num num?"

Angella beaconed her child closer and Glimmer teleported into the bed, mouth instantly grabbing at the already exposed nipple and suckling away.

Micah let out a light laugh and took the moment to get out of bed and head for the showers, Angella making sure to take a peek at his ass as he walked into the side room. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, she finally felt herself relax and sink into the bed. She silently thanked her husband for always knowing exactly what she needed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Netossa prides herself on being politically involved, something she would assume comes with the title of princess. Yet here she sat, one of only five people at the war table formulating a plan against the ever-encroaching Horde.

After the defeat of the alliance over a decade ago, the other kingdoms had retreated into their borders and allowed the Horde to wipe towns off the map and burn through the protective whispering woods. As their forces inched closer, suddenly areas like Elberon, Plumeria, and Salineas were close enough for an attack, and attacked they would become if nothing was to be done.

Yet here Angella sat, ordering evacuations and retreats at any sight of tanks or warbots, and the other rulers across the globe didn’t even bother to respond to the royal summons.

‘Hypocrites!’ she would call them, how dare they not pay attention to this valuable information.

Key word is ‘would’, as Netossa wasn’t paying attention to this meeting either. Something else, slightly more pressing than war, was on her mind. Specifically, all her focus was on a pink hand slowly stroking up and down her thigh.

Spinnerella had apparently taken it to heart when she said Netossa would regret interrupting their moment this morning. It wasn’t like Netossa was trying to avoid Spinny or anything, morning sex with her wife was probably her favorite thing ever, but they had been late! It was unprofessional! Netossa prided herself on her punctuality.

Glimmer had jumped from her seat and said something, probably about fighting the Horde or whatever. General Juliet had agreed, maybe, or maybe she had disagreed. Again, Netossa’s brain was somewhere else at the moment, specifically on memories and fantasies about the hand that was currently sneaking a finger underneath her metal corset and running it over her tight stomach which was currently doing several somersaults.

They had been married for years and yet Spinnerella still burned her core with every soft and loaded touch.

Now Glimmer and Angella were yelling, definitely about fighting the Horde and how that was both a good and very bad option. Angella said something about being ridiculously outclassed, Glimmer said something about strategy beating power. Netossa internally laughed at that, no offense to the General but this rebellion didn’t have a strategic bone in the thousands of bodies it recruited.

Okay, they were screaming now, this was a full-on fight. Spinnerella yanked her hand away like they had been caught, and now all Netossa could think about was its absence. They really shouldn’t have skipped this morning.

Glimmer stormed off, apparently making a point to walk out instead of teleporting just so she could slam the door.

Finally, those two magical words escaped the Queen’s mouth after a long sigh; “Meeting Dismissed.”

Netossa practically flew out of her chair, with a courteous bow she had latched onto her wife’s arm and was dragging her towards the recently slammed door before her panties could get any more unsalvable. Spinnerella chuckled behind and waved a goodbye to the queen, who Netossa was hoping was none the wiser. Professionalism and all.

The speed walk through Brightmoon’s halls devolved into giggling and shoving like they were teenagers sneaking out again, though this time they didn’t even need to acknowledge the guards stationed every fifty feet. It was nostalgic, and Netossa had to admit part of the reason she would always come to these summonses was to get out of their cabin and enjoy the feeling of her old home.

Once they had reached their room and the door shut behind them, the mood changed drastically. The Day Moon was setting outside of Brightmoon’s signature giant windows and the room was illuminated with a warm glow and long shadows, insects chittered and sung in the forest below and the faint sounds of the lake’s waves lulled the room in a relaxing and romantic aura. Spinnerella practically radiated in this environment, the light shining on her pink skin and blue eyes and lighting them up in a glow that filled Netossa’s heart.

“So, continue where we left off?” Spinnerella teased.

Netossa felt her face heat up as her wife leaned into her, lips brushing lightly against hers before sinking in deeper, something hungry that Netossa should have been expecting but still caught her by surprise.

“Can we hurry it up” Netossa breathed through the kisses, “you know I get nervous when we’re at someone else’s place.”

“Don’t worry,” Spinny replied, “nobody is going to catch us.” She smiles at herself when her hand reaches down Netossa’s high waisted pants and finds a wet spot that had been accumulating for the entire day.

Netossa let out a whine and grinded against the palm, “you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Whatever made you think that Darling?” Spinnerella giggled, curling her fingers, and rubbing her knuckles into her wife’s entrance. Netossa squirmed and moaned, desperate for more. More touching, more kissing, more anything, just more. “So worked up, I should do this more often.”

“Like I’m going to let you take control, I’m still the top.”

“What’s that, I can’t hear you down there” Spinnerella laughed as she pushed Netossa against the door, reveling in the woman’s restricting face and gushing pussy.

“If only our friends knew how kinky you are,” Netossa jabbed.

“You’re the one who’s getting soaked in a meeting.”

Netossa shoved her lips onto Spinney’s, working a desperate tongue between them and clutching the color of her bodysuit in a desperate need to keep her balance. Planting her feet and pushing forward, she began to regain the upper hand as she shoved Spinnerella deeper into the room. Her legs hit the large and round bed in the center and Spinny collapsed backwards into the fluffy mattress, Netossa reveling in winning her little exchange.

A gust of wind suddenly launches Netossa backwards, she lands on her feet in a battle-ready stance and glares down at her wife smugly laying across the bed.

“Hey, what gives!”

“Strip.”

The command sent a shiver down Netossa’s spine, but she stood firm.

“We can’t go any farther in that piece of armor you lug around” Spinnerella shot with a grin. Netossa sneered for a few seconds more but relented. She militarily removed her boots and clothes, folding her jacket and pants and lying them on the floor. She slipped the metal corset over her head and gingerly placed it, along with her gauntlets, on the pile. She stood scowling in only her black panties and bandage binding.

“All of it” Spinnerella’s voice reverberated in her ears.

With a grown, she undid the binder and dropped her panties, she stood stark naked and face heated, refusing to make eye contact but snarking back all the same.

“You now.”

Spinnerella smiled innocently, with a flick of her wrist her bodysuit inflated with air and slid down her body in a single motion, dropping unceremoniously on the floor. Her heavy breasts and flat areolas dragged Netossa’s eyes towards them like a magnet.

Netossa smirked, “Commando? Really?”

“I knew how this day was going to end,” Spinnerella laughed, “now come over here.”

Netossa’s pride told her to stand still, be as much of a nuisance as possible to punish her wife for daring to embarrass her like this. However, Netossa’s pride was mostly absent today and the anticipation for this moment took over. She’d been horny since this morning, sure it was her fault, but it seemed like her misfortune was playing heavily into Spinnerella’s favor now, because Netossa found herself gingerly stepping forward.

“That’s my darling, such a good girl.” Once her wife was in range, Spinny wrapped her arms around her and brought her down to the bed. She placed kisses along Netossa’s frowning face and trailed her fingers along her wife’s sides, pulling her close and letting her lay on top of her. Netossa returned the affection by grinding lightly against the woman’s hips, desperate for her touch.

Spinnerella smiled at the sight, “you move too much.”

Netossa sighed, “really? Today?”

“Yes darling, today.”

Netossa sat back, still straddling her wife’s hips and pussy intoxicatingly close to her wife’s own entrance. She pouted but brought her hands behind her back and flexed her fists. An orb of magical nets formed around her before restrictedly tightly to her frame, binding her arms to her back and legs together at the thighs. She sat awkwardly, balancing on top of her partner as the restricting rope forced her in a stiff upright position.

Spinnerella sat up and began tracing her hands over her wife, taking in the light curves, and tugging lightly at the restrictive bindings. Her fingers slid down towards the anticipating warmth of her wife’s slit, following the line with light feathery touches. Netossa began to melt into the touch with light gasps and moans, a cuteness Spinny couldn’t help but melt herself at the sound of.

With a small push, she dipped the tip of a single finger farther, eliciting a loud gasp of the woman above her. Slowly it sunk deeper, stopping for dramatic effect at each knuckle, until finally her palm rested along her wet crotch.

Spinnerella reveled in the sight above her, noticing how Netossa tightened her own nets around herself as she squirmed from the touch. Spinny took the hint and shoved her palm forward, grinding it against the woman’s clit and stroking her walls with the finger. Netossa whined as a second finger found its home and Spinny picked up her pace, clapping her hand against her entrance and stroking the woman’s g-spot from inside.

Netossa was close, they could both feel it, Spinnerella increased her pace until the room was a cacophony of wet noises and high-pitched moans. Netossa pulled her fists tighter, restricting herself with her nets even tighter as she felt her walls begin to clutch.

A sparkle, just loud enough to register, turned their attention to the middle of the room. With a pop, Glimmer appeared already ready for her speech.

“Alright guys, Mom clearly isn’t going to be much of a help, but I was thinki-”

The shock of being caught launched Netossa over the edge and she screamed as she came, squirting liquid down her legs and onto Spinney’s thighs. Spinnerella pulled her fingers away like she was burnt and desperately tried to hide her massive breasts behind her closed arms.

With a yelp and a puff of pink, Glimmer was gone. The couple still sat, frozen in surprise, Netossa’s legs twitching from her orgasm until she collapsed backwards onto the bed. Her nets dissipated into the air and she pulled her hands up to her face to hide her shame.

“I hate you.”

“Darling, I…” Spinny reached forward to her wife and brought her into a hug by lying to her side, spooning the smaller woman. They sat there for a good second, Spinnerella stoking the blue hair below her in reassurance. “I’m sorry sweety, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

She was surprised when she began to hear laughter and felt the lithe figure in her arms spin around to face her with a wide smirk across her face.

“Don’t worry, you’ll make it up to me.”

A black fist clenched between them and Spinny found herself tightly wrapped in a glowing net, arms pushed against her breasts and legs bound together below her.

She let out a low laugh, “gladly darling.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

In Sea Hawk’s friend groups, it’s an agreed upon but unspoken rule that if one hears a few too many uses of the words “sea serpent” or “siren’s wails” or “the Falcon’s hole” then abort the mission and flee the scene immediately. Second only to his many boastings of adventure and arson are the tales he shows no shame in telling of the many men and women he has “consensually conquered.” If one lets him, they will be bombarded with epic stories of taming the great ocean she-beast with his tender touch, converting succubus to celibates by raising their standards too high, or how he hooked up with Poseidon himself.

Needless to say, the fire in the pirate’s loins burned just as hot as his boats.

Yet the mustached man would swear up and down that his days of taming the southern seas of the entire Sea Worthy population were over, for he had met his soulmate. Promiscuous Polyamory was no longer an option when the love of his life was the only one he’d ever lay eyes on again!

Oh, sweet Mermista, eyes of the deepest ocean amber and skin touched by the rays of the coastal day moon. How could he ever think about lying in bed with a fishy sea elf when he could feel her warmth as his own!

Sea Hawk was sure, destiny fated and written in the blank night sky, that she was the only one for him and him the only one for her.

Then why, pray tell, was he watching her flirt with another woman?

Sure, after their last break up and get together, she kind of said they would have an open relationship. Her words were a bit harsher admittedly, mainly that she’d only stomach him if she got to fuck her annoyance away with the nearest waiting dick.

That was a direct quote by the way.

So Mermista wasn’t as on board with the whole monogamy thing as he was hoping, and their own sexual escapades seemed to drop significantly over the past month. Apparently, he was sharing his fated soulmate with several people. He noticed Perfuma was hanging around the palace, and that butler guard seemed to talk a bit more freely, also that particularly phallic looking coral was looking at him the wrong way…

Ok, maybe he was overreacting, but she would soon see that she didn’t need anyone else than her own Sea Hawk! Mightiest manslut this side of the Serpent’s Lair! She had brought him along in the battle of Brightmoon! He meant something to her, he knew it, and the party the rebellion was throwing in the castle’s main halls would have been a perfect opportunity for them both to proclaim their undying love and decide only to fuck each other from now on. Every morning, lunch, and night of course.

He was not jealous, no not at all, obviously his sweet Mermista loved him and only him. She just needed a bit of variety is all, he understood. Nope, no jealousy here. He definitely wasn’t silently steaming as he watched the crowd in front of him. Despite needing the whole alliance to stop the Horde army, She-Ra became the figurehead of praise and the warrior amazon stood proud and cocky while she signed books and kissed babies as the seemingly entire population of Brightmoon showers her in thanks and praise.

Sea Hawk liked Adora, he had totally let her win in arm wrestling after all. What he didn’t like was a thick and tall blue-haired woman clinging to the giant’s arm. Adora, for all its worth, didn’t seem to notice at first. Yet Sea Hawk paid close attention, and when the adoring fans began to disperse and She-Ra’s ego began to die down, her sly grin furrowed into a shocked frown as she began to feel hands trace her massive biceps.

Mermista was flirting, or at least Sea Hawk assumed as he couldn’t hear from this side of the punch bowl, her lips moved slowly, and she gazed up at She-Ra with the lusty lidded eyes he craved only for himself. Adora, the poor girl, would probably describe Mermista’s rather aggressive approach to fit better under the definition of sexual harassment, especially as a painted hand began to reach behind the princess’ back and draw circles in the dip of her spine above her ass.

It was a little amusing watching the mighty She-Ra turn a bright red as the blood flowed to her face and neck, but Sea Hawk knew exactly what was happening! How cruel of Mermista, to tease this woman when she’s clearly so uncomfortable. Yes, as a man of honor he must step in! That’s why he’s currently walking towards the pair, nothing to do with jealousy.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” he offered his hand to Mermista.

“There’s no music playing.”

There was, in fact, no music playing.

“Yes! That is because I was just going to ask She-Ra here to go inform the DJ to put one on for us!”

There wasn’t a DJ either and Adora’s dumbstruck face basically screamed that fact at him.

“Adora,” he said, “I came here so you can _go_ inform the DJ to put a song on for me and Mermista.” He was jutting his head towards the woman like she wasn’t standing right there.

“OH! Oh, I got it ok. Um, I’m going to go do that, the thing, the DJ! Yes, I'll tell him, or her! Didn’t, uh, meet the DJ, but uh… I’m sure they are here! So, I will go, and uh, find them. Right now. Yes.”

Sea Hawk commends himself for a flawless rescue as Adora exits the conversation at a speed much too quickly to be natural.

Mermista rolls her eyes and releases an iconic and signature groan, “way to go asshole, do you find pleasure in ruining my hook ups?”

Sea Hawk scoffed, “Adora isn’t the type to do ‘hook ups’, you were making her uncomfortable.”

“No, I was awakening her sexuality. I don’t know how her brain handles it, but she’s somehow both the most repressed and horny lesbian on this planet. I wanted in on that, you know how awesome it would be to be able to claim you took She-Ra’s virginity!”

“My sweet, I love you dearly, but you sound like a creep right now.”

“Ugh, fine. I didn’t want to be Dom-topped anyways.”

Sea Hawk, ever the opportunist, took himself upon this offer with glee. He shoved his booted foot into the back of her heel, causing her to let out a yelp and topple backwards. He caught her in the crook of his arm around her shoulders and held her just a few inches above the floor in a deep dip, other hand clutching her thigh. The slight blush on her face gave away her feelings as he leaned down to her ear to reveal his intentions.

“I believe ol Sea Hawk can help with such carnal problems.”

She rolled her eyes as he pulled her back up to a standing level, hand still holding a tight grip to her shoulder, but relented when he grabbed a hold of her chin and led her up into a kiss.

Mermista’s response wasn’t exactly enthusiastic, it was just an “ugh, whatever,” but it was enough for him! He yanked her across the floor of Brightmoon’s massive throne room and began to shove her towards the entrance to the castle halls. That’s what she wanted, right? To be treated rough? At least, that’s what he assumed she meant by the whole ‘Dom top’ thing. She wasn’t exactly complaining right now as he manhandled her so it must be working in his favor.

They left the main hall and entered one of the corridors leading to the royal rooms, a quick look around and he caught sight of some restrooms built into the wall. The Horde’s missiles and tank shells must have knocked the ceiling loose as several of the rooms were caved in. One remained, pristine and untouched, a larger family restroom that could comfortably fit a larger person.

Or two medium sized ones.

Sea Hawk shoved his date in and locked the door behind him, keeping his grip to her shoulders he slammed her into the wall and began kissing her. For her credit, she kissed him back just as harshly and hungrily as her hands felt up his biceps. Not as good as She-Ra, obviously, but they’d do.

His hands snuck up the tight hem of her top and pulled hard, freeing the heavy breasts beneath, and eliciting a groan from her lips. Neither of them wanted to separate their lips however, so her clothes became a necessary evil as he shoved her pants low enough to snake a hand down to her entrance.

Sea Hawk reveled in her moans, one hand still pinning her shoulder to the wall as the other removed itself from her panties. She whined in disappointment as his touch, however brief, was already over, but perked up and enthusiastically increased the pressure of her kiss as she heard his hand undo the buckle on his ridiculously high waisted trousers.

He groaned as his mighty sea python, a name he wasn’t allowed to say out loud anymore, hit the cold air of the bathroom. Without hesitation, he thrust it into Mermista, only missing twice as his face was a little occupied by hers.

Under the urban dictionary definition of “quickie,” it would probably benefit with having an image of the couple’s current situation. Refusing to separate their lips, shoved against the wall of a public toilet room, fucking without even removing their shoes. It was an experience the two were very used to, in fact Sea Hawk had a very fond memory of this happening only a couple hours after they first met.

It really was love at first sight.

Or a hook-up that backfired.

Sea Hawk preferred the former interpretation.

“Sea Hawk” she muttered between wet kisses, “this is nice… but I was really hoping… I wasn’t going to be… able to walk tonight.”

Oh shit, the Dom top stuff. How was one supposed to do that anyways? Sea Hawk didn’t really have much experience with the kink scene, especially since most of his sexual flings usually ended with that person’s boat being on fire and another sworn enemy to add to the list. Not exactly a safe environment to experiment.

His hesitation must have registered to her because she groaned and pushed him back, hips still connected but swollen lips given some space to relax. She rolled her eyes, “ugh, I can’t believe you got in the way of me and being turned inside out by She-Ra’s monster cock.”

Hey! It wasn’t about size; it was about experience! That was something Adora definitely didn’t have and Sea Hawk did in spades. Plus, he was proud of his five-incher, that’s perfectly within the realm of average men's lengths and he shouldn’t feel ashamed just because some warrior princess was thicker than most arms! The competitive spirit lit a fire in Sea Hawk’s heart as he restarted his thrusting, going as deep and hard and fast as he could. He’d show her!

“Stop, stop, stop.” Mermista scowled, this idiot had no idea what he was doing. She hooked her arms underneath his and lifted him off the floor, he let out a surprised yelp and his eyes shot wide as she flipped them around and pinned him against the wall. Stretching herself out to reach his lips, she kissed him and felt him relax in her grip. His legs hooked around behind her and she held onto his ass to support his weight. She grinded upwards, dick which had not left its hole rubbing just the right spot in this position.

She fucked herself against him, Sea Hawk supporting her actions by thrusting himself into her in a rhythm that left them both breathing hard into each other's mouths. So Mermista didn’t get destroyed by a literal goddess tonight, but even she had to admit this was a very nice alternative.

The quick clapping between their hips became wetter and more frantic, almost matching the fervor between their lips, but neither felt the need to stifle their moans and gasps as Mermista’s arms shook with exhaustion and Sea Hawk’s back ached from the hard wall. Whether they ended up collapsing onto the unsanitized floor and plowing each other until the morning or not, they had started this and they weren’t going to stop.

Suddenly they stopped, frozen in the aching position and heads shot towards the door as they heard someone knocking. Neither of them dared to speak, hoping whoever it was would leave when they realized the door was locked.

The knob jiggled, knocking again, a faint voice that they couldn’t hear properly, jiggling knob again. The couple stared forward, waiting for the interrupting noises to stop.

Instead a new noise filled the room, a sparkling glitter sound accompanied by a flash of pink light and a short pink woman.

“Door must be brokkkkkkkkk…. ahhhh! I’m so sorry, I’ll just-” Glimmer left the room in a fraction of a second, leftover sparkles illuminating the dark restroom for a brief second before the two were returned to their secluded cave.

They locked eyes. Mermista rolled hers, Sea Hawk shrugged. In a millisecond their lips were back together, and the thrusts continued, neither done for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Technically it was morning, the day moon had just risen and shone brightly over the new world. The magic of Etheria had returned, and the surge of beauty tinted the world with an aura of nostalgia and peace. Adora’s memory of the day became a blur, she remembered crying a lot, she remembered kissing Catra over and over again, or maybe that was the week after? Wasn’t there a gap between their first and second kiss? Adora wasn’t sure. She was sure about the touches, the hugs and cuddles and purring. In fact, she couldn’t remember a moment Catra and she weren’t touching. Maybe there was a party, or did they go directly to sleep? Or was there a party that she fell asleep at? She fell asleep on Catra, she was sure of that. She remembers the purring. In truth the purring was in every memory, blanketed over weeks. Was it weeks? Adora’s sense of time wasn’t the best now. It all kind of blurred together in the pure euphoria she felt as Catra’s girlfriend. Girlfriend! It felt like there was a thick and padlocked door in her heart, shut so tight and for so long that she had assumed it was just a permanent feature. Yet now it was swung wide open and she was basking in the light emitting from it. Nothing else mattered, who cares about what Glimmer was saying at that meeting when she could be kissing Catra’s face? Everything in the universe paled in comparison to the love she felt for Catra, and the love she knew Catra felt for her.

Still, time marched on regardless of Adora’s wish to be in this moment forever, and soon she wasn’t turning into She-Ra at every kiss and crying tears of joy at every look into those orange and blue eyes. Emotions other than pure joy returned. Sadness and pity when she had to comfort a crying Catra after a particularly horrible nightmare, awkwardness and embarrassment when she noticed how everyone was listening in on her affirmations and vows to Catra’s ears, rage and fury when the other princesses suggested Catra didn’t have to come to the meetings every time.

Oh, also lust. That was an emotion that was coming back and coming back strong. Suddenly Catra’s thighs on her lap and hands in her hair and teeth on her lips started to cause an itch lower than Adora liked. Catra’s hot breath on her neck, the brush of fur on skin when they kissed in their underwear, the way Catra’s waist fit perfectly in her palms. It was doing stuff to Adora she was embarrassed to admit.

The tension finally broke one quiet night as Adora left a sizable space between her front and Catra’s back during their frequent cuddling.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Catra’s voice came out finally, turning her head to look into Adora’s eyes.

Adora was surprised, she didn’t fully notice what she was doing as she was too deep in the smell of Catra’s hair. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, these past couple of days you’ve been kind of… stuck up? You are so tense when you touch me.”

Adora was blushing hard, she definitely knew what Catra was talking about.

“Oh uh, I just wanted you to be comfortable is all” she lied.

Catra rolled her eyes, “you aren’t subtle dummy. You were smothering me in kisses and hugs one day and the next you won’t let me sit on your lap.”

“I was smothering you? Babe I have not been able to sit down without you crawling on top of me.”

Catra let out a smug look, “So you don’t want me to cuddle you anymore? So be it!” She shimmied out of Adora’s grasp and curled up on the opposite side of their bed. Was their bed bigger now? Adora didn’t remember if anyone changed it. Adora let out a whimper like a kicked puppy, blue eyes shown in the darkness of their room in a pout. Catra rolled her eyes and immediately reentered Adora’s outstretched arms, just those couple of seconds out of them and she already missed the warmth.

“So, what’s really wrong? I can tell when you're bottling something up, yknow?”

Adora sighed, blushing hard, “well you're touching all over me and… well, I uh…” she looked down the gap between the both of them. Catra followed her gaze and was greeted with the image of a massive tent in Adora’s boxers.

She laughed, “is that it?”

Adora avoided eye contact, face heated.

Catra shoved her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Adora you idiot, I know about your dumb boner. It’s been poking me on and off for weeks. The damn thing was even digging into my hip on Mara’s ship.”

Adora covered her face with her hands, “I’m sorry! I can’t control it! It has a mind of its own.”

Catra pulled her hands away and stared deeply into the dim blue gazing back at her. “I never said I didn’t like it,” she smirks. She pulls Adora closer into a deep kiss, one of hundreds they’ve probably done today alone.

Adora realized the number of eggshells this conversation held; she wasn’t exactly versed in flirting. This was a thing girlfriends did, right? Sex? She had thought about it of course, lord had she thought about it. But what if she made a mistake? What if she hurt Catra? What if it’s not what either of them want? What if it is?

“I can feel you thinking” Catra teased, “your face gets all scrunched up and it’s harder to kiss.” She accentuates that statement by locking their lips together again, both her hands framing Adora’s face and pulling her close.

Adora pulls back, breaking the kiss, she looks deep into Catra’s half lidded eyes and finds the courage to ask for what she wants. “So, do you want to? Uh, I mean, not forcing you of course, you don’t have to, uh, do the… well, uh, never mind.” Okay, it wasn’t a very good attempt, but Adora was still learning to let herself want and there was nothing she wanted more than Catra right now.

Catra stroked her face, eyes remaining locked as she purred lightly and blinked slowly. “I love you” she said, quiet and slow, “I want this.”

Adora really had no idea what to do next, so she just did the first thing to come to mind. She kissed Catra. Deep and hard, and when Catra bit her lip and lapped her tongue against Adora’s it became hungrier and greedier with each passing second. They’d made out like this before, sometimes for hours it seemed, but the thought that this was only part one was melting Adora’s mind.

Catra slowly pushed Adora back, following close to avoid breaking the kiss. Adora was on her back now, Catra still on her side as she leaned over to keep the kiss going. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s back, pulling her smaller frame on top. Catra’s elbows dug into Adora’s chest as she refused to move her hands from her lover’s cheeks. Using her girlfriend’s ripped pectorals as an anchor, Catra began grinding her hips back and forth across Adora’s front. Adora moaned as Catra’s shorts and her boxers shifted between each other, her cock enjoying the friction.

“Oh, uh…” Adora tried to talk between their gasps and moans and the spaces where their lips separated for less than a second. “That feels…. Catra, I…. Catra…. Fuck that’s…. Catra.”

Catra preened at every uttering of her name, but her core was aching from heat and want, and she needed release. Snaking her hand lower on Adora’s abdomen, she felt the defined abs beneath the gray tank top, suddenly hating the fabric for daring to get in her way. Refusing to separate their lips, Catra took a single claw and hooked it around the neck of the shirt. In one swift movement, she slit the entire garment from top to bottom, exposing Adora’s chest and stomach to the room. The sudden coldness hit Adora and she let out a loud moan, one Catra capitalized on by immediately fondling Adora’s breasts.

Catra frowned when she noticed Adora wasn’t kissing her back, a glimpse up at her lover saw the blonde completely unraveled. Her eyes were shut tightly, her hair slipping out of her ponytail and sticking to her face with sweat. Her mouth was gaping open, crying, and gasping and moaning at every flick and touch of her nipples by Catra’s hands. The sight burned Catra to the core, and her instincts took over as she rocked her hips harder across Adora. No longer held prisoner by her lips, she worked her way up and ground her crotch against Adora’s abs, gripping her breasts for support and savoring the feeling. Before she realized it, the moans filling the room shifted, and she noticed they were emitting from her mouth.

Catra looked down to see Adora gaping in awe, “you’re so beautiful” she practically sighed.

Catra let out a dry laugh but took no effort to slow her grinding, “shut up.”

Adora’s hands gripped Catra’s waist, pushing her farther down onto her stomach and helping the cat reach her climax. Catra couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, she raked her claws against her own sleep shorts and tore them to pieces, allowing her restricted pussy a chance to breathe. Not stopping her movements, she reached down and started playing with her own clit, gripping and flicking and tickling it with the pads on her fingers.

Adora was entranced by the sight, her hands moved up and down Catra’s waist as they felt the short fur that covered her body. Catra was above her, face contorting in pleasure as she masturbated right in front of her. One hand practically tortured the tiny bud above the gushing entrance which had formed a slime trail across Adora’s toned abs. The other hand fondling Adora’s breast, clumsily claiming as much in her palm as possible for both stability and a desperate need to touch as much as possible.

Catra let out a loud squeal as she tensed, lifting herself slightly off Adora while desperately squeezing the boob she was using as balance. Her hips bucked in the air as she let out a loud raspy cry and collapsed forward, head hitting the pillow right beside Adora.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen” Adora beamed, “I love you so much, that looked fantastic, I can’t believe you did that.”

Catra laughed, “I’ve had that fantasy since I was sixteen.”

“I love you so much, I love you, I love you” Adora repeated, gob smacked brain unable to form any other phrase as she delighted in what she just saw. This was Catra, the woman who had wormed her way into every one of Adora’s dirty fantasies, but she was really here, and she had really just come all over Adora’s midriff.

Catra sat up slightly, eyes lidded from the orgasm, and crashed back down as she kissed Adora fiercely. Adora absorbed every touch, the heat of Catra on her exposed chest and the slick cum wetting her abs. Her hands roamed Catra’s back, ruffling fur and tracing stripes, before reaching down and grabbing her ass. Catra gasped, but kept the kiss going, back arching slightly as Adora’s hands squeezed. One muscular hand found its way up to her tail, scratching the area just above where it connected to her spine. Catra’s ass rose into the air, chasing the touch as she purred. Catra’s mouth hung open, emitting the healing sound as all her focus was brought back to Adora’s fingers. Adora followed up the now broken kiss by pecking every inch of her face, delighting in how it contorted in pleasure. Catra used to love this spot, but once she hit puberty, she would scratch Adora if she ever tried to touch it. Adora had a feeling she understood why.

Adora’s other hand snaked in between the cat girl’s thighs, feeling the wetness which had happily returned to its liquid state. Adora’s fingers traced up and down its entrance, “you’re so wet.”

“Fuck you” Catra moaned, “you know why I’m wet.”

Adora felt her competitive spirit spring up, she wanted to make Catra melt. She wanted to make Catra into a puddle of pleasure beneath her. She wanted to fuck Catra. The hand on Catra’s pussy took a hold of her entire crotch, the hand on her tail moving up to brace her back. In one swift movement, she flipped Catra onto the mattress and hung over her gasping girlfriend. Her hands pushed Catra down as she leaned in and locked their lips, the kiss so hot and clumsy that Adora nicked her tongue on Catra’s fangs, which followed by surprise as she felt herself moan.

Adora sat up and looked down at the woman below her, she was panting, and her eyes were lidded and distant. Her chest, still constricted by her sports bra, rhythmically lifted with her breathing. Adora ran her hands under the bra and released the perky breasts beneath, lifting it past Catra’s head and over her arms. The woman was limp, but she spoke up in a beckoning voice “why did you stop?”

Adora giggled and let her hands explore her lover’s body. They worked their way up her midriff, cupped and fondled her breasts, admired the musculature in Catra’s deltoids, and found their way onto Catra’s face. She scratched deeply behind Catra’s jaw, just below her ears, and Adora crumpled at the sight of Catra relaxing under the touch and her constant purring picking up again. Adora may not be an expert on very many things, but she knew her way around Catra. Her thumb brushed over Catra’s lips, and the woman closed her mouth around it and began to suck, giggling at the awe in Adora’s face.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy. You’re so fucking hot” Adora moaned. Her dick begged for release in her boxers and she found herself rubbing it across Catra’s thighs. Catra reached her hands down and wrapped around the elastic, she pulled forward and yanked Adora on top of her. Having no desire for Adora to get up, she raked her claws across the inside and tore four deep holes in the fabric. The other hand reached to the back and cupped Adora’s ass before running a claw across the seam and dropping the underwear to the floor. She giggled as she felt Adora’s member push into her hip.

Adora was a wreck. She couldn’t stand the pressure in her groin anymore; her head was clouded with lust and her eyes refused to pry themselves from her lover’s face. She pulled Catra back into a kiss and wrapped her arms around her tightly, squeezing the cat girl in her muscular grasp. Catra’s thighs rested against her own, dripping entrance exposed to the night air as it begged for Adora. The couple’s hips began to grind onto each other, both desperate for what comes next but neither wanting to break contact.

Finally, Catra squirmed in Adora’s embrace, and the strong arms quickly released. The two pairs of eyes stared intently, begging for each other’s touch, and filled with desire. Adora leaned back on her knees, she grabbed Catra’s waist and pulled her closer, she lined her cock to her entrance and slowly pushed the head in. Adora’s breath hitched at the touch and Catra practically screamed, both hands shooting to Adora’s shoulders and gripping the bare skin. Adora continued her descent, inch by inch, before it became too tight to go any further. Catra mewled and squirmed and whined, walls restricting and loosening around Adora. Adora took the hint and began to slowly pull out, then pushed back in, then pulled back out. Catra whimpered and gasped, Adora couldn’t take the pressure but the lust in her brain was slowly being pushed out by anxiety. What if she was going to hurt Catra? What if this was too much? She felt her chest tighten and her body lock up, dick still halfway inside a writhing Catra.

“Are you ok?” Catra asked.

Adora squeezed her eyes shut and tensed above Catra, but slowly nodded. “It’s just, can we take a break?”

A flash of worry overtook Catra and she caressed Adora’s cheek. “Of course.”

Adora slowly pulled out and then fell backwards onto her butt, her hands went to her head as she clutched her temples. Catra wormed her way in between Adora’s arms, snuggling up and purring a soft and innocent sound as she left light kisses on Adora’s cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, I just… I can’t…. I’m sorry” Adora pleaded, but Catra shushed her and continued to plant kisses across her face. Adora pulled her into a tight hug, caressing her girlfriend’s back fur as they sat tangled in the middle of their bed.

Adora relaxed her arms and let a space form between them, they stared into each other’s eyes while Catra combed her hands through Adora’s messy hair. She found the hair tie and pulled it from the tangled maze, freeing it from its long-ruined ponytail and letting the long blonde hair fall to Adora’s shoulders.

“Want me to get some water?” Catra asked.

Adora shook her head but separated their embrace, “no, I’ll get it, you just relax.”

Catra wanted to argue but relented and slid off Adora’s lap. Adora left into the side bathroom, turning the light on but leaving the door open. Catra laid back onto the bed, still turned on and desperate for Adora’s touch, but she knew Adora’s needs came first. They had all the time in the world to try this again, but she needed to be supportive of Adora right now.

The thought was cancelled at the sound of sparkling and a bubbly voice, “UGH! Catra, you won’t believe what Da-”

Glimmer’s eyes were blasted with the image of a stark naked Catra, surrounded by shredded clothes and sheets stained with wet. Her eyes froze in shock as Catra had been laying back, legs apart, exposing both her supple breasts and pink pussy.

“What was that noi-” Adora entered in from the bathroom before freezing in her tracks. Now Glimmer’s eyes were assaulted with the image of Adora’s bare chest and abs, glistening with sweat in the dimly lit room. Most important however was Adora’s ridiculously large and fully erect penis, bobbing slightly below her.

“Uh, uh” Glimmer's mouth gawked open and closed like a fish as her eyes flickered between the couple, looking up and down both of their bodies, light pink irises sunken between the bright red of her blushing face.

“SPARKLES! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Catra screamed, hurling a pillow, and ending the horribly awkward moment as the tiny queen blinked out of existence the nanosecond her brain switched back on.

Adora and Catra looked at each other in unison before erupting in laughter. Adora practically bounded back into bed and pulled Catra close as they laughed into each other’s arms. Catra playfully shoved Adora with her palm and giggled out a “For a second there it looked like she wanted to join.”

Adora blushed and rubbed her head, “how many people do you think she’s going to tell?”

Catra’s laugh continued as she leaned onto Adora’s chest, “judging by her reaction, she’s probably got something more important to attend to right now.”

They held each other for a bit longer, light chuckles bubbling up again every time they thought of Glimmer’s gaping face.

“I really needed that,” Adora smiled.

Catra rubbed Adora’s back, “you want to go to sleep?”

“Actually, can we try again?”

Catra held her hand to Adora’s face and caressed her cheek bone, “you sure?”

Adora nodded and brought them back into a kiss, they both sat tangled together for a few precious more moments as they simply felt their lips and heat on each other. Catra impatience took back over however and reached down and took hold of Adora’s still stiff staff as she rolled its head with her thumb. Adora’s breath jumped, she let out a single laugh and a sigh, and broke the kiss “I want to try being in control again.”

“Whatever you want baby” Catra replied, proud of her lover’s determination.

Adora slowly moved them back into their previous position, taking one long look over Catra’s exposed body, she gripped her dick and slid back in. They both moaned in pleasure at how they slot together, Adora hesitating to move. Catra took the initiative and started bouncing her body up and down on the mattress. The movements didn’t translate to their connected groins very well, but it led Adora on and she began to slowly thrust in and out.

Catra’s hands gripped the bed sheets, claws tearing tiny holes which grew with each thrust. Adora’s gripped tightly around Catra’s waist, delighting in the fact that her thumbs could touch just above her belly button. She paid special attention to how her fur rode up under her hands with each movement, how her tiny breasts bounced as the bed rocked, how her fur muffled the slapping of their hips, how Catra’s tail flicked wildly behind them. Adora couldn’t stop the words from coming out, “I love you, you’re so beautiful, I can’t believe you’re really here, you’re so hot, I love you, I love you, I want to hear you, your body is perfect, I want all of you, I love you so much.”

Catra was squirming underneath those words, tears pricked at her eyes as she absorbed Adora’s affirmations. She opened her heart and let them all in, warming her insides and fanning the fires of her love for Adora.

Adora’s arms were becoming weak underneath her as she felt her end approaching, she collapsed onto Catra as her entire weight pushed the smaller woman deeper into the mattress. The thrusts didn’t stop however, in fact from here Adora was able to drive them deeper as she snuck her hands onto Catra’s ass and lifted her slightly into position. Catra’s noises were inhuman, meows and purring and mewling as she felt Adora’s cock slam into her pussy.

Adora couldn’t hold it back anymore, with a strained moan she let loose, flooding Catra’s insides with weeks of pent up semen. Her hips rocked and twitched with the orgasm and she slumped forward on Catra’s chest. Catra continued to meow and whine, hips desperate for the movement. Adora groggily forced her hand between them, her thumb running over and stimulating Catra’s clit while her cock held firm inside. She rolled it with her thumb, flicking and pressing into it at every noise Catra made in response. Adora felt Catra before she heard her, her walls clamping hard against Adora’s limp dick, body arching up and strained breath transforming into a loud scream as the orgasm rocked up her body. Adora pulled every last ounce of power she could to sit up and slip her penis out of Catra.

The couple fell back onto their bed, sweaty and panting and without a drop of energy left to even sit up. Catra emitted a deep, rumbling post-orgasm purr that dug into the deepest reaches of Adora and calmed her beating heart. Adora broke the serenity with her half-clouded brain still recovering from all the emotions this night held.

“Wow.”

“Don’t ruin it” Catra teased, eyes half open and ears laid flat.

“We did it, we had sex. Us! Wow. I… wow. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for that?”

Catra let out a sharp laugh “Waiting? You could have done that at any time, I was the one stuck flirting with the wall of repression for my entire adolescence.”

“Yeah, I guess. Just, wow.”

“Say something else.”

Adora let out a deep sigh, beaming in the afterglow, hugging Catra as close as possible and running her fingers over the short fur on her shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I know, you said it like a hundred times already” Catra softly smiled, “Now I know you never did anything in the Horde because you were so loud.”

Adora let out another heavenly sigh, squeezing Catra again and delighting in the purr that had softened into the healing sounds that Adora had long since known was her favorite noise in the universe.

Catra returned the hug, “I love you too dummy.”

“No talking, only cuddles.”

Catra laughed at the irony of that, but relented and snuggled deeply into Adora’s chest, purr picking up again and exhaustion taking over as they both fell into a comfortable and deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bow hadn’t truly made the connection between Catra and Adora at first, he knew they meant a lot to each other but it wasn’t until he saw Adora take on a literal God and reclaim her position as the strongest being in the universe just to save this woman who had spent three years trying to kill them that it clicked. Later he would ask Adora when she knew that Catra was the one, and she had replied that she always knew she just didn’t fully grasp those feelings until Catra wasn’t there anymore and she truly realized how much she needed her.

Bow could relate, he had always loved Glimmer and he knew she had loved him, but they had a massive fight and he had left her. He felt awful, and nothing hurt more than only glimpsing a look at her face before she was beamed across the galaxy. Those few months of planning and executing a rescue mission left him an empty husk, so focused on what needed to be done he wouldn’t let himself think about his own feelings. He was a hypocrite, tending to Adora as she suffered panic attacks and depressive episodes all the while he forced his own emotions down just as she did. During those painful weeks, Horde Prime levelled the planet with ease as Adora dealt with the loss of She-Ra and he refused to deal with the loss of the woman he cared about more than anyone in the world.

When they finally got Glimmer back, he felt her in his arms and saw the relief in her eyes, and he had his own moment. The revelation hurt, and the emotions that had been left to fester bubbled to a boiling point. He loved her so much, but he hated her all the same, the conflict forced him to flee and refuse Glimmer’s attempts to reach him. He wasn’t ready to forgive her and he wasn’t ready to admit he was in love with her.

Adora had decided to go back for Catra, Bow was in no position to argue. He had lost his best friend to the same fate, he was on Adora’s side the whole way.

After their ship smashed through Prime’s flagship and shot directly towards home, away from the closest place to hell the universe could concoct, they had set Catra in the brig and waited. Bow piloted the ship, altering the course and streamlining the path to avoid as many obstacles as possible. He was tired and sore, and slowly he made his way to the makeshift barracks. Adora had given her cot to Catra and he stepped over her slouched form leaning against the brig’s door. She smiled up at him, a sad smile with baggy and red eyes. He asked her if Catra was fine, she said she still hadn’t woken up yet. He gave Adora the space he knew she needed.

When he entered the barracks, he noticed a problem. They had brought four beds, one for each crew member and one for Glimmer, but in the process their little ship now housed six and his bed was currently occupied by an admittedly rather cute sleeping Wrong Hordak. Entrapta snored and choked on her own spit in her bed, apparently not even bothering to remove her shoes or welding mask. The only person awake, and currently sitting up to stare at him was Glimmer.

Without a word, he reached into his bag and pulled out some spare clothes. He fashioned a makeshift pillow and laid down on the floor, curling onto the hard tile and trying to ignore the eyes still on him.

“Hey”

He turned and met her gaze; she smiled and lifted her covers to pat the side of the cot. “Come on, we’ve slept together before.”

The dark room and Bow’s complexion hid his blush, he begrudgingly stood and slid onto the bed beside her.

“You’re going to sleep in your jeans?” she prodded.

“Yes” he shot back, sharper than he intended.

She cowered back, the bed was way too small and despite being shoulder to shoulder they still hung slightly off the side. With a huff, he unhooked his fly and pulled his jeans off followed by his top. He turned to his side away from Glimmer, silently wishing he hadn’t stopped wearing pajamas as a kid.

The silence was deafening, and Bow was starting to realize he wasn’t going to get any sleep anyways. He started to shift out of the covers until a soft hand landed on his shoulder. No words were said, but he laid on his back compliantly. Glimmer propped herself on her elbow and looked him in his eyes. “Come closer” she whispered.

Bow’s face heated, but he followed her instruction and moved to the center of the bed. When he was comfortable, she laid down on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

“Is this ok?” she asked.

He nodded but remained silent. She was wearing one of Adora’s tank tops, and the slight bagginess allowed him a view down her front and kept him tense.

“I’m sorry” she says, Bow wraps one arm around her and squeezes. “Thank you for saving me.”

He releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and responds in a tone as soft as he felt, “I was always going to save you.”

She looked up into his eyes, hand resting on his sternum, they laid there for a long moment as they stared into each other.

“You were always there for me” she continues, “even when I didn’t deserve it.”

Bow squeezes her tightly, “It’s not about deserving, I could never leave you out there. You mean the world to me.”

Glimmer's hand reached up to caress his cheek, her face was soft and relaxed, and she stared at his lips. He leaned into the touch, she swallowed hard and leaned forward, lips millimeters apart.

Bow could feel her breath, she was so close, her voice pierced him as she asked, “is this ok?”

Bow softened, “yes” he said simply. She closed the gap and they kissed. It’s long and slow and deep, Bow feels tears start to fall on his cheeks. His hands come up to brush them away only to realize they aren’t his. Glimmer separates and chokes down a sob, he gently presses his hand against her face and wipes the liquid away. He thinks about how much he loves her, but he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to overwhelm her.

Glimmer leans into his neck, placing soft kisses on his collar bone while letting the tears drop to the mattress beneath them. He holds her close and decides he never wants to be without her again.

Throughout the ever-growing war, Bow never leaves her side and Glimmer never leaves his. Every time she reaches out, he accepts it. Every time he falters, she offers a shoulder. When the battle meets its climax and he’s forced to leave without her, she pulls him into a hug.

“I love you,” she says.

“I love you too” he replies without hesitation.

It was a happy memory that Bow often reminisced on, despite everything he was grateful for the war in some small way for bringing them together. Bow was not thinking about that memory, however.

He was thinking about Glimmer, but instead of tender kisses and ‘I love yous, he’s thinking about shaking moans and screaming expletives. He’s thinking about the sounds her ass makes when he slaps it, about how her small breasts bounce when she’s riding him, the glint in her eye when she wears the strap.

Bow’s fingers work harder and faster, two hastily curling in and out of his vagina as he gushes liquid, the other hand generously tending to his clit. He bites his lip to stifle a moan, it's late at night but anyone could be outside the chamber doors. Queen Angella's old chambers, now the resting place of her reigning daughter, was located on the end of a very long hallway, but you can never be sure.

His thoughts continue on his girlfriend, his current fantasy involves the two sneaking away at a party, fucking each other in a corner and hoping nobody notices. Maybe someone tries to talk to them, apologizing when they see what’s going on, but much too afraid to say anything against the Queen.

His eyes are screwed shut as he feels his climax approaching, ears full with the wet slapping of his own fingers on his pussy. He sees white across the back of his eyelids as he shoots forward and slams the juice covered hand over his mouth, forcing down the moans that escape, eyes shooting wide when the orgasm hits and…

He jumps up on the spot as he sees Glimmer standing in front of him, red as a beet and eyes wide at the sight before her.

“GLIMMER! Uh, I uh… I thought you were with your dad?”

Glimmer blinks the shock out of her eyes and then smirks, “we got in a little argument. I thought you were going to have a sleepover with Catra and Adora.”

“Uh, yeah” he sheepishly scratched his arm, “their PDA got a bit intense.”

Glimmer giggled, “You can definitely say that.”

Bow cocked an eyebrow.

“I may have teleported in on them, uh, displaying a LOT of affection” she smiled devilishly, “and it seems you enjoyed the show.”

Bow’s face scrunched up, “that’s not why I-”

“Yeah, and let me tell you, Adora… wow. I mean, I always knew she was packing but it’s way more impressive without the pants. Oh, and Catra,” she whistled.

Bow scowled, “and you think I want to hear this because?”

She sat next to him, leaning on his naked frame, “to help fuel your fantasies of course. Like, Catra may be dark skinned but there isn’t a hint of melanin down there, if you know what I mean” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“I wasn’t thinking about them, I saw them kissing and got lonely. I was thinking about you.”

Glimmer’s teasing face devolved into a deep blush, “oh” she laughed awkwardly. They sat in silence, Bow’s hand still covering his privates, “well you aren’t alone anymore” she replied.

Bow moped, “already done.”

Glimmer jabbed him with her fingers and laughed when he squirmed, “okay” she said stripping off her bodysuit in one solid movement. Her panties were surprisingly frilly, and Bow questioned if her plans had always landed here. She began to rub herself through them, fondling her own breasts through her bra, making an effort to perform a bit more than necessary as she bit her lip and pretended to hold back moans. She maintained eye contact through the whole thing, daring him to try something.

Suddenly Bow began to think he could last more than one orgasm tonight, he watched intently as she slipped a boob out of her bra and squeezed around her large areolas.

“So, what were you thinking about with me?”

Bow swallowed, “well, uh, I was thinking about slapping your ass” she moaned at the word, “and about you bouncing while you ride me” she playfully bounced her exposed boobs, “and I like it when you use the strap” she made a motion like she was stroking an imaginary dick, “and us just fucking without caring about being caught” she dramatically rolled her eyes back and stuck out her tongue, moving a hand to her mouth and sucking on her fingers.

“Fuck it” he finally said, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her to her bed and linking their lips in an intense and hungry kiss. Her hands trace over his biceps and chest, admiring his build while his lips flush against hers.

“I love it when you’re rough” she joked, he took the jab to its meaning and hooked his hand around her panties. She gasped as he pulled them off in one swift tug, planting his large hands on her entrance and messaging her labia between his pointer and index fingers.

“I said rough” she arced at his touch, gasping at each flick and squeeze. He teased her a bit more, running his thumb back and forth and squishing her wetness between his fingers. He brought his hand up to her face, showing the trail of slick he held between his pointer and thumb. She hungrily stuck his fingers in her mouth, sucking hard, he let out a small laugh at her greediness.

“Wow, you’re horny” he teased.

“You really should have seen how big her cock was”

He playfully shoved her but laughed all the same, “as big as Enchanta?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes as the name but blushed all the same as Bow left to pull the impressive strap out of a side drawer. It had a design that resembled the head and neck of a swan, which Bow had jokingly referred to as the scariest animal, it sat at an impressive seven inches of hard semi-translucent crystal.

“Eh, I think Adora was bigger,” she laughed.

Bow placed the toy’s head in his mouth, making a show of sucking it off and licking around the grooves carved down the top. He held it in his mouth while he squeezed a handful of liquid into his hand from a bottle, slathering the dildo in lube in exaggerated movements.

“Stop it you goof” Glimmer laughed, “are you really going to leave your queen waiting?”

“Yes, your majesty” he replied in a deep and lusty tone as he buckled the toy around him. “Turn around” he instructed, guiding her hips as she turned to sit on the bed on her forearms and knees. He cupped her voluptuous ass in his hands, spreading them apart to reveal her asshole and pussy.

“Which hole?” he asked.

“Do you really need to ask?” she smirked back.

He lined the strap up to her asshole, slowly pushing the head past the initial resistance and into his waiting girlfriend. She squeaked as he bottomed out, turning into high pitched moans as he began to move back and forth. His end of the strap had a small bulge that rubbed against his clit, incentivizing rougher movements as the toy worked to get him off too. In seemingly seconds the Queen and her Consort were an absolute mess, Bow barely able to hold himself up as his still sensitive nub reacted to the strap and Glimmer collapsed to the bed as her ass got ravaged.

Bow listened to the symphony of moans and squeaks and slaps, his hands took hold of her ass cheeks and held himself anchor as he shoved deeper and deeper, savoring every noise his girlfriend made.

“Weren’t you,” Glimmer interjects between moans, “going to slap me?”

Bow very much loved this idea, graining the willpower to pull himself back up and stand over Glimmer while he fucked her, he gently placed his right hand over her asscheek. Lining up like he’s about to make a golf shot, he does a couple of mock slaps, stopping before he touches her. Glimmer moans in anticipation and shoves her ass back onto the strap, Bow gets the message. With a loud smack, he lands his palm hard against her ass, admiring the jiggle and swollen red mark it leaves. Glimmer practically screams, fucking herself on the strap while bow stands over her on the edge of the bed. With his left hand, he slaps the other cheek. Then he slaps both, then one after the other, then one several times in rapid succession. Glimmer’s ass is a deep pink as it jiggles from her slamming it into Bow, he admires his handiwork by squeezing and fondling them.

“I’m tired” he lies, faking a yawn. “I guess you’ll just have to finish without me.”

Glimmer whimpers as he pulls the strap out, both of them collapse onto the bed sweating and panting. Glimmer whines aloud, still rocking her hips in the absence of Bow’s strap.

“What’s that? You want more?” he teases, lying beside her. She whimpers again, eyes lidded with lust. “Still thinking about Adora?” he jabbed.

Glimmer playfully shoves him before pulling herself back up, straddling his midriff and letting the strap poke her back, “Adora is the last person on my mind right now.” Lifting herself up, she grabbed a hold of the still slick toy and lined it up with her asshole, slowly she descended and exhaled as she bottomed out on top of Bow. After a second to compose herself, she began moving her hips up and down, increasing intensity until she was riding him just like his earlier fantasies.

“Fuck Glimmer” Bow exhaled, admiring her tits bouncing out of the bra still tied around her. Glimmer’s pace increased, the slick sounds of sex careening her over the edge.

“Ah, Bow, ah fuck!” she screamed as she came, squirting over Bow’s abs and collapsing backwards, strap popping out of her with a satisfying wet sound.

Bow sat up and looked down at Glimmer, he laughed when their eyes met and she groggily quipped “you’re next.”

“Not yet” he replied, “I've got to sanitize this, I'm not getting an infection from your butt cooties. Plus, it looks like you need a break” he poked her stomach and she giggled under his touch but sank back into the mattress as Bow got up.

He unhooked the toy from around him and rubbed his tender clit, after some thorough washing in the bathroom sink, he returned to find Glimmer dramatically laid across her bed. For one thing, Bow was relieved she had decided against one hanging off the ceiling once she became queen. The other observation is that she had removed her bra and, in her mouth, dangled a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

“Wow, you’re really horny” he teased.

“Oh, come on! You never let me be the dom.”

“That’s because I'm better at it,” he shot back.

She pouted, “fine, no cuffs. Pass the strap before I’m too mad at you to use it.”

Bow laughed and tossed the toy to her, she clumsily caught it in the crook of her arm and excitedly hooked it around her waist. She practically bounced on the spot as she waited for Bow to join her in the bed. Bow thought to himself how ridiculously cute she looked with the crystal cock jutting out of her crossed legs. He laid back onto the bed, hands crossed behind his head and legs spread dramatically. Glimmer rolled her eyes and climbed over to him, running her hands over his toned body, and leaning down to kiss him.

Bow recognized that glint in her eye, the one she always had when she felt like she was winning a challenge. He loved it with all his heart, and if he gets that look directed at him while also feeling good at the same time, he’ll gladly let her strap him as much as she wants.

“Ok, coming in” she reassured, sliding it slowly into Bow’s entrance. He tensed as he felt the grooves brush against his walls and tickle his G-spot, arcing in pleasure as her hand went down to massage his tender clit.

Glimmer kept it slow at first, knowing not to be too rough on him, taking pleasure in hearing his moans and breathes as she worked the strap in shallow rolling movements. He practically melted to her touch, he felt his walls tighten and constrict around the toy as she slowly began to pick up her pace. Soon she was fucking him, smiling down as he bounced beneath her, his voice never passing beyond tender moans and gasps. He was like a fairytale prince, she thought to herself, enjoying the contrast to when he was topping her. She felt like spoiling him.

“What was that last fantasy?” she teased as she leaned in, “something about fucking while not even worried about being seen.”

“Glimmer, you better not” he scowled, but with a smug grin she already resolved to execute her plan. In a flash of sparkles, Bow’s back hit something hard and he panicked, swinging his head around to try and figure out where Glimmer had taken them. As she continued her pounding, Bow managed to decipher that they were in the throne room, specifically Glimmer was fucking him on the throne. Desperately propping himself on his elbows, he frantically looked behind her to see if anyone was a witness to this. Luckily, as it was rather late, the room was empty.

The high walls and smooth surfaces cause the wet smacks of their hips and Bow’s moans to echo, Glimmer laughed and bent down to his ear, “anyone can walk in any moment.”

“You’re evil” he whined underneath her.

“Don’t worry, if anyone sees us, I’ll just have them executed” she giggled.

Bow wanted to complain more, but the rational part of his brain was slowly being ground to dust as the strap dug deeper into him and Glimmer fingers worked his bud. His breath hitched at a particularly strong thrust; he opened his pleading eyes to see Glimmer looking down at him with that same glint he loved.

“I’m going to, ah” he moaned as Glimmer pulled him into a deep kiss, his hips twitched as he came, inner walls clutching the toy like his life depended on it.

They sat in that position for a few seconds, lips locked and neither daring to move. In a second, there was a shimmering light and they were back in the Queen’s chambers. Glimmer slipped the strap out of Bow and unhooked it from her waist, tossing it to the side as she tucked him under the covers and curled up next to him. They both basked in the afterglow, before Bow took a finger and flicked Glimmer in the forehead.

“That was so stupid, what if someone was already in there? You had no idea!”

“Oh please, it worked out didn’t it? That was the hardest you came in a while, right?”

He playfully shoved her, “doesn’t matter, we should talk about stuff like that before actually doing it.”

“Fine, you’re right” she cuddled onto his chest. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too” he replied without hesitation.

They were both interrupted as their door swung open with a slam. “I’m so sorry baby girl, I didn’t mean to say that. Of course I support your frie-” Micah froze in his tracks.

“DAD! GET OUT!”

“Oh, I, oh I’m so sorry baby girl, I’ll just… I’ll just go” he slammed the door back behind him.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “some people need to learn how to knock.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a 5+1 times thing but I ran out of steam, sorry for all the Castaliet shippers cause you ain't getting fed today.
> 
> I originally just wanted to write Glimbow smut with Trans Bow because it does not exist on AO3 for god knows what reason, but my ambition went overboard so you get the longest fic I've ever written! I was going to proudly exclaim that this was the first of it's kind, but I caved and uploaded a short drabble featuring Glimmer eating out Bow's pussy before this one, so oops. Check out my other fic (Vegavis' Guide to Etherian Sex) to see that.
> 
> Also, if you notice, the end of the Catradora section of this links up perfectly with the beginning of my first smut fic (In Adora's Sex Life: First is Worst, Second is Best). I felt bad that I didn't actually write their first time, so here you go.
> 
> I promise I'll write something with an actual plot soon! I have a few WIPs and oneshot ideas, and I'm currently outlining a modern AU longfic with a twist (here's a hint: DINOSAURS!), so stay tuned.


End file.
